Electronic music systems employing a computer which receives and processes musical information are known. For example, keyboard systems use key actuated switch closures to generate signals representing musical information. That is, the keys on the keyboard act as switches and directly provide digital information to the computer. In such systems, the input device is not in fact a traditional musical instrument but is a keyboard and a computer which simulate a keyboard instrument.
Unlike keyboard instruments, stringed instruments do not generate sound via depressing a key but rather by way of string vibration. Since a string does not act like an on-off switch, a more complex means for converting the sounds generated by the instrument into electrical signals must be provided.
Various approaches have been used to create electronic music systems in which the input device is not a traditional keyboard, but is a device simulating a musical instrument. For instance, guitar-like devices have been made which utilize contacts actuated by playing the instrument in order to generate signals representing such playing. Such devices are also not truly musical instruments, but are dedicated computer input devices, which function similar to, but are shaped differently than an ordinary keyboard.
Various other attempts have been made to mate a guitar-like musical input device with a computer system. For instance, special-purpose guitars have been constructed in order to provide a computer input more nearly corresponding to the output of a guitar. For example, guitars have been constructed using strings all of the same gauge which are tuned to high frequencies; this provides easy detection of string and fret data, but precludes playing without the computer attached to the guitar. Such special purpose guitars have not been well received, in part because construction features necessary for signal acquisition render these guitars substantially different from ordinary guitars, and guitarists may be unwilling to purchase an additional guitar solely for the purpose of providing an input to a computer system. Moreover, many guitarists have strong feelings for their guitar, or have a favorite guitar with which they wish to play. Thus, these guitarists may also be unwilling to purchase or even use another guitar.
String vibration information can be captured and converted to electrical signals representing sound data by a transducer attached to the musical instrument. In order to accurately capture vibration data or sound information, the transducer must be properly positioned proximate the strings. The present invention provides a transducer assembly connectable to a musical instrument for converting sound information from vibrating strings into electrical signals representing the sound information. In addition, since, as previously discussed, many guitarists have strong feelings for their guitars and would not want to alter, mar or damage their guitar in order to equip it with a transducer, the present invention provides a method of attaching the transducer assembly to a guitar which does not mar or damage the guitar. The transducer assembly of the present invention may be detachably secured to a stringed instrument without marring, defacing, or modifying the instrument and, when attached, does not interfere with normal playing of the instrument. Further, the transducer assembly is adjustable in order to control the distance of the transducer assembly from the strings.